Bad Romance
by Sonatika-San
Summary: Del odio hacia al amor hay un solo paso , Scourge nunca creyo que eso de alguna manera le pasaria con la Psicopata Rosy The Rascal ,pero por un pequeño accidente ,un cambio de opinion por parte de ella y una convivencia solos por un tiempo puede llegar a surgir algo mas que "odio" entre ellos. [ScouRosy] Posible Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sonatika:Hola gente de FF , yo pos aqui subiendo una historia de Scourge el segundo personaje que me gusta de los Archie comics junto con Zonic *-* , y como siempre les advierto algo, no leo esos comics porque no se ingles TnT todo lo que se es a base de investigaciones en varias paginas ;3_**

**_Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga Shizu Joky  porque sin ella jamas hubiera terminado este capitulo ni mucho menos subir la historia ;3 _**

**_!GRACIAS SHIZU!_**

**_**_Aunque solo queria que escribiera el Lemon ._. cosa que solo es posiblemente y para eso si es que lo llego hacer faltara mucho y espero que de aqui haya mi redaccion haya mejorada mucho mas :D_**_**

**_En fin sin nada mas que decir disfruten del primer capitulo de la historia :3_**

**_Scourge y los demas personajes pertenecen a Dic Archie comics Sega USA© _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1: Este soy yo: Scourge The Hedgehog<span>**

Scourge the Hedgehog, formalmente conocido como anti-Sonic o Evil-Sonic, es un personaje que aparece en la serie de cómics de Sonic, el erizo y su serie cómica spin-off publicado por Archie Comics. En la línea de tiempo pre-Súper Genesis Wave, Scourge es el Moebius contraparte de Sonic the Hedgehog, así como el gobernante de Moebius.

En sus primeros años, Scourge era un poco más que un rival a Sonic, con peleas ocasionales entre los dos erizos. Sin embargo, la Scourge intentó robar la Esmeralda Maestra junto con Rouge the Bat. Scourge utiliza la energía del Caos de la esmeralda para convertirse intencionalmente más fuerte que Sonic, pero después de un golpe de locke mientras que absorbía la energía de la esmeralda, Scourge se transforma en un individuo de tono verde que se finalmente se distingue de Sonic.

**Historia **

**Pre-Súper Genesis Wave **

**Primeros años de vida **

En sus siete años de edad, el padre de Scourge Anti-Jules Hedgehog, había promovido en gran parte de la Gran Paz en la dimensión conocida anti-Mobius Debido a esto, Scourge tenía apenas interacción con su padre, llamándolo "un hombre con palabras vacías". Diez años después del comienzo de la Gran Paz, la dimensión se estancó, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Scourge para tomar el control de la dimensión. Asumiendo que anti-Jules fue asesinado por Scourge junto con l Anti-a Sally, luego lanzó contra el rey Max en su versión de la Zona del Silencio, y después de eso, se hizo cargo de la versión de Anti-Mobius de Mobotropolis. La única resistencia de los Anti-Freedom Fighters, fue el amable Julian Kintobor, a lo que los robots de barrido del veterinario limpiaron la basura y la contaminación de los Anti-Freedom Fighters.

**Interacciones con zonas alternas**

***Anti-Sonic como apareció originalmente.**

El Evil- Sonic primero encontró al Sonic the Hedgehog del universo primordial, mientras que este último tomó un desvío a través de the Cosmic Interstate (interestatal cósmica) . Después de perderse en el camino, Sonic terminó en el universo de Anti-Mobius. Donde ambos brevemente lucharon entre sí hasta que el Dr. Kintobor ayudó a Sonic a aprehender su yo maligno. Sonic luego continuó su viaje a lo largo de la the Cosmic Interstate para volver a Mobius.

Más tarde, fue convocado por Robo Robotnik con la tarea de detener a todos sus homólogos de vigilancia de una mano gigante que activa el Borg gigante, una misión que aceptó de buen modo y lo logra, Robo Robotnik teletransporto la mano a su base mientras Evil sonic distrajo a otro Sonics.

Más tarde aún, el Evil- Sonic viajó a Mobius Prime, esta vez acompañado por Anti-Sally, Anti-Tails, Anti-Rotor and Anti-Antoine, todos vestidos como Mobius-Prime. Mientras que Sonic, Tails y Antoine estuvieron ausentes en la realidad negativa tratando de llegar a la Zona del Silencio para rescatar King Max, y Sally estaba ocupada en el entrenamiento de los freedom-fighters sustitutos, las contrapartes malvadas comenzaron a aterrorizar a la gente del lugar. Sonic y los otros finalmente se presentaron y se enfrentaron a sus contrapartes y finalmente logran enviarlos de vuelta a la Anti-Mobius. El Evil- Sonic regreso en calidad de aliado del Dr. Robotnik, engañando anti-Knuckles en ayudar a robar las Esmeraldas del Caos de la isla flotante en Mobius Prime. Aunque el plan parecía factible en un primer momento, la buena naturaleza global anti-Knuckles y la ayuda de los freedom-fighters para derrotar al Evil- Sonic, dejándolo al cuidado de su contraparte.

Después de la muerte de Robotnik-Prime, Robo Robotnik reclutó a Evil sonic para ayudar a localizar los fragmentos del traje de batalla de gigant Borg, tuvo que llamarlo una vez antes de frustrar un ejército de buenas versiones alternativas de sonic en su búsqueda para detener esa misma arma. Ya Derrotado por primera vez, el Evil-Sonic resultó algo más competente en el segundo intento, amasando con éxito todo menos uno de los componentes Giant Borg. Desafortunadamente, él confundió otra alternativa de Robotnik para su empleador actual, y por lo tanto estaba atrapado en el Mobius de Sonic Underground. Liberado de prisión por Sonia the Hedgehog y Manic the Hedgehog, hermanos de Sonic desde esa dimensión, el Evil-Sonic fue capturado una vez más, esta vez por la Zonic The Zone Cop, quien encarcelo al Evil- Sonic en la No Zone y luego le reveló que su vieja banda lo había reemplazado con el Evil St. John.

Evil Sonic también apareció en la dimensión de Litigopolis, una ciudad gobernada por una versión computarizada del Dr. Robotnik conocido como J.U.D.G.E. (juez), Como de costumbre, el Evil Sonic se divertía con actos aleatorios de vandalismo, y el J.U.D.G.E. lo confundió con el Sonic Prime y por lo tanto tuvo a Sonic prisionero para castigarlo por el delito.

Escapar y noquear a Zonic, Evil- Sonic se dirigió a Mobius Prime, una vez más, sólo para caer en una batalla contra Antoine D'Coolette, que lo confundió con un sonic disfrazado tratando de ayudarle a impresionar a su padre. Después lo llevaron de nuevo a la zona sin más, sólo para salir y volver a la Anti-Mobius.

**Suplantación **

De vuelta en anti-Mobius, Evil Sonic fue confrontado por Patch, la versión anti-freedom fighter de Antoine y su rival de mucho tiempo. Cómodamente derrotar a su némesis, el Evil- Sonic elavoro un plan de venganza, noqueando a Antoine Prime y traerlo de vuelta a la Anti-Mobius dejando Patch en su lugar para atormentar a los dos. Patch rápidamente se adapto y aprovecho el poder otorgado por Evil-Sonic, quien realizó un cambio similar con su contraparte. Personificando a Sonic, el Evil- Sonic hizo avances en Bunnie Rabbot (quien en ese momento estaba tratando de inspirar celos en Patch, sin darse cuenta de que él no era el Antoine que amaba), Amy Rose, y un número de otras chicas en Knothole. Sin embargo, pronto centró sus planes en lo más atractivos que buscaba, a su juicio superficial, a la chica con la que todavía no se había reunido en Mobius Prime: Rouge the Bat.

No tiene la misma facilidad que con los otros de los otros objetivos del Evil- Sonic, Rouge estaba tan dispuesta a manipular al Evil- Sonic como también el usar de ella, y quería su ayuda en el robo de la Master Emerald de Angel Island. Listo para hacer cualquier cosa para satisfacer sus propios deseos, Evil- Sonic acepto, escondiendose mientras Rouge distraía a Locke, Sin embargo, Sonic demostró más recursos que los que Evil- Sonic había anticipado, y volvió a Mobius Prime para dedicarse a su contraparte en una batalla. Los dos lucharon brevemente antes de que Locke, al darse cuenta del engaño de Rouge, apareció y utilizo la Esmeralda Maestra para teletransportar lejos a Evil- Sonic. Encontrado por Rouge, el erizo logró apaciguar a su decepción con una piedra preciosa más pequeño, y su asociación continuó

**Revelado como Scourge **

El próximo plan de Evil - Sonic y Rouge para poner las manos sobre la Esmeralda Maestra parecía como si fuera igualmente desastroso. Ambos ladrones, su interés en sí obviamente superada por su codicia y al final ambos fueron encontrados por locke en el Santuario de la Esmeralda. Terminaron en una lucha contra él, con Rouge teniendo la mayor parte de la ira del Guardián. En lugar de asistir a ella, el Evil- Sonic hecho para la propia Esmeralda y trató de convertirse en Súper utilizando su energía, declarándolo un regalo de cumpleaños para él mismo. Sus palabras exactas fueron "Lo siento Rouge, pero el cumpleañero consigue el pago en los bienes!" Locke intervino, golpeando el erizo con un golpe de Chaos-infused justo antes de que pudiera alcanzar la condición plena de Super. Sin embargo, el erizo pronto se recuperó y se reveló como alcanzo algún tipo de transformación; con marcas individuales de ataque de Locke, su piel estaba ahora permanentemente verde y su fuerza se ha mejorado considerablemente.

Declarándose a sí mismo un " Scourge Real " y afirmando que el " evil-twin shtick (Comico gemelo malvado) " había terminado, él golpeó brutalmente a Locke sumido en la locura. Rouge le impidió hacer más, diciendo que por sus normas de no matarían, por lo que Scourge decidió que debía usar su nuevo poder para vengarse de alguien más: de Sonic. Por intuición, invocó Chaos Control con la Master Emerald y se transporta a sí mismo y a Rouge a Knothole. Alimentado con arrogancia, aunque él ayudó brevemente de Sonic derrotar al Croctobot que en cumpleaños de Eggman presento a Sonic que pronto se volvió hacia él. Sin embargo él entonces cometió el error de atacar a Shadow, y los dos se unieron a él. Luego se convirtió en abrumado cuando los otros freedon-fighters se unieron. En esto, también se enteró de que Shadow era considerablemente más violento y enojado que Sonic, y fue perseguido por el erizo furioso. Rouge le dijo que se teletransportaran de vuelta, pero él respondió que no podía sin una Esmeralda. Ella entonces le dijo que fuera más rápido y él respondió "Tal vez si yo no tengo este peso muerto para remolcar. "Escaparon ante la ira de Shadow cuando un portal Warp ring desconocido apareció y los dos saltaron a través de él.

**Trabajar con Finitevus **

***Scourge junto con Fiona y los Destructix.**

No mucho después de que Scourge había escapado de la ira de Shadow junto con Rouge, un anillo de urdimbre suministrado por el Doctor Finitevus llevó al dúo a un lugar desconocido donde Finitevus paró preguntando si estaban interesados en unirse a él en sus metas. Scourge se apresuró a apresurar el tiempo ya que implicaba dañar a Sonic en cualquier manera o forma . Gracias a su poder, Scourge se desempeñó como mano derecha Finitevus ', haciendo equipo con los Destructix en varias ocasiones. Su golpe más mordaz a Sonic y los demás se produjo cuando él reveló que él tenía una relación sentimental con Fiona Fox, quien luego se fue con él después de que hicieran una breve batalla con Sonic, Amy Rose, y Tails.

Scourge permanecería en Finitevus 'lado a pesar de los recelos de Fiona y sus propias dudas sobre los planes de Finitevus Temiendo que el plan de Finitevus podría fracasar, tras una buena jugada de su Warp Ring con la energía de la Master Emerald, y fue testigo de cómo Finitevus planeaba sobre cómo "corrumper" el mundo y su plan para "limpiar" (exterminar a) toda la vida en una ola de fuego esmeralda

Los temores de Scourge llegaron a su punto de ruptura durante la lucha entre Super Sonic y Enerjak. Scourge reconoció que con Enerjak en libertad, en ninguna parte en Mobius estaría a salvo, por lo que convenció Fiona dejar Mobius por completo. Scourge admitió que desde que su batalla con Sonic, había estado considerando profundamente los comentarios de Sonic sobre que ellos no eran tan diferentes. Sabiendo que había cambiado desde su transformación, Scourge opto por encontrar respuestas a las que él sabia como, y se fue con Fiona a través del Warp Ring mejorado, a los lugares donde las encontraria. Scourge prometió a Fiona, que sin embargo…sería divertido

**The Suppression Squad**

Scourge se sorprendido al darse cuenta de que él y Sonic en verdad no eran tan diferentes, regresó a la Anti-Mobius, la intención de distinguir y separar todo, desde sus contrapartes del Primer Mobius. En cuestión de días, Scourge tomó el control de todo el planeta, coronándose rey y haciendo Fiona su reina, y retomó el control de los anti-freedom fighters, el cambio de nombre y la remodelación de ellos en el Suppression Squad (Escuadrón de supresión). Tras robar un par de Globos de Mensajes, Scourge trazado, con la ayuda de Fiona, para lanzar un asalto e invadir a Freedom HQ. Cuando los mensajes se repararon y reactivaron, Scourge envió al Escuadrón por delante, que encontraron los defensores de la base sorprendidos y sin preparación. Una batalla campal se produjo, hasta que de Sonic regresó de sus deberes con los Chaotix en Nuevas Megaopolis para cambiar el rumbo, sólo para que Scourge haga su gran entrada y aparesca ante ellos. Scourge procedió a una batalla con Sonic, y en medio de la batalla, se dio a entender que él tiene algún incentivo desconocido que mantiene el Escuadrón leales a él. Con el tiempo la batalla campal entre los dos grupos llevó la base peligrosamente cerca del colapso, obligando a los freedom fighters a retirarse, dejando Scourge victorioso, aunque su burla hacia sonic le enfureció hasta el punto de que él prometió regresar para la venganza

**Tiempo en Mobius y la traición de The Suppression Squad**

Un par de días más tarde, Metal Sonic, bajo el control directo del Dr. Eggman, llegó y le dijo a anti-Miles que estaba allí para ver a Sonic. Anti-Miles, en cambio, Scourge fue convocado para informarle que Metal Sonic había llegado a la escena. Eggman tenía a Metal Sonic atacando a Scourge, diciendo: "¿Por qué dejar pasar un erizo arrogante por otro?" Cuando se enfrentaron, el propio de Sonic llegó, la intención de luchar contra Scourge y volver a tomar el Freedom HQ por su cuenta, como Consejo de Acorn optó por centrar sus ataques en Nueva Megaopolis y dudaban que Scourge haría sus ganancias en Mobius tan fácilmente como en "Moebius ". Scourge fue manipulado por Miles en ordenar el Escuadrón de Supresión para permitirse pelear con Metal Sonic, pero pronto se vio fuera de convate. Sonic lo salvó en el último segundo, y ofreció otra tregua temporal. Scourge le dijo a Sonic que guardara su simpatía, que él estaba dispuesto a reventar dos cabezas de "sonic" al mismo tiempo. Metal Sonic se sentía de la misma manera, y Sonic se encontró luchando contra ambos. Durante la pelea, Scourge sugirió que Sonic se uniera a él y conquistar Mobius, y entonces ellos podrían trabajar juntos para conquistar el Multiverso. Antes de Sonic podría dar su respuesta, Eggman envió refuerzos para hacer frente a los dos erizos en forma de metal Scourge

La batalla comenzó de nuevo, con los duplicados robóticos sostiene rápidamente su propia cuenta. Sonic preguntó a Scourge a que reconsiderara la tregua, pero en lugar de Scourge le señalóa Sonic no había contestado a su pregunta sobre la conquista de Mobius y luego el Multiverso. Sonic no se negó, como tal, en vez insistiendo en que era demasiado preocupado con el presente en estos momentos. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Scourge lo tomó como un "sí". A medida que la batalla amplificado, el temperamento de Scourge comenzó a estallar, negándose a dar los duplicados robóticos ningún motivo cuando la batalla comenzó dañar la freedomHQ. Scourge también arrogantemente insistió a Fiona que podía manejarlos, cuando ella le preguntó si ella y el Escuadrón debe intervenir. Al final, sin embargo, él se rompió y le pidió al pelotón en busca de ayuda, lo que lleva a Metal Sonic y metal Scourge a su destrucción

No mucho tiempo después, Scourge envió anti-Miles de bombardear la Nueva Mobotropolis. Pero cuando anti-Miles regresó, al parecer, era perseguido por los freedom fighters, él y el resto de la plantilla, a excepción de Fiona, reveló su traición planificada. Enojados con Scourge por abusar de ellos constantemente, lo atacaron junto a los freedom fighters. Al principio, Scourge y Fiona estaban recibiendo la ventaja en contra de ambos equipos, pero de Sonic regresó de su viaje a Moebius y atacaron a Scourge. Sin embargo, Boomer criticó a ambos erizos y Anti-Miles los echó en el portal que conduce de nuevo a Moebius antes de que fuera cerrada. Scourge, ahora atrapado en Moebius con Sonic y Amy, prometió vengarse de su equipo, pero luego miró con miedo a su vieja acosadora, Rosy Rascal, quien dijo a Scourge que tenía una " extra- especial smash" para él

**Transformación en Super y derrota **

La pelea fue interrumpida cuando Shadow llegó usando Chaos Control. A pesar de que en realidad estaba buscando la Zona Especial, Sonic le preguntó si quería destruir a Scourge, a lo que Shadow accedió. Metal Sonic llegó más tarde, seguido por Silver ,Rob ,Amy y Rosy. Silver confuso no pudo determinar cuál era Sonic, y trató de pedir a los demás que se encontraban luchando. Por lo que ellos no le hicieron caso, se enojó e impaciente y se los capturó con sus poderes psíquicos. Silver dijo que había llegado desde el futuro para destruir a Sonic y a continuación atacó de Sonic. Rob amenazó a silver para una explicación y Silver declaró que durante este momento uno de los legendarios freedom fighters los traicionara y destruirá condenando el futuro. A continuación, declaró que sólo Sonic fue recordado por haber tenido ese tipo de poder. Sin embargo, Scourge saltó y atacó a dos de ellos, alegando que Silver debe usar sus poderes para darse a sí mismo "un corte de pelo menos estúpido". Poco después, Sonic hizo una propuesta a todos para que dejen de atacarse unos a otros y estrictamente acabar con Scourge. Pero Scourge no se dio por vencido. Él corrió a la sala del trono, seguido de Sonic y Shadow. Scourge volvió a las tablas en todo el mundo, diciendo que coloca el Anarchy Beryl en su trono. Este logró convertir a Scourge en una forma más fuerte: Super Scourge.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los numerosos erizos no eran rival para Super Scourge, que derrotó a todos ellos. Súper Scourge procedió a derrotar a la fuerza combinada de los freedom fighters de Knothole y a Suppression squad (menos a rotor y Fiona), que había regresado a la Anti-Mobius con la expectativa de que Scourge fuera derrotado. Aunque parecía ser imbatible, Sonic finalmente se dio cuenta de la Anarchy Beryl tendría un efecto diferente (y negativo) en Scourge como para contrastar el efecto positivo de las Esmeraldas del Caos tuvo en él una vez que terminó la transformación. Atraer Súper Scourge lejos de los demás, Sonic logró engañar a Scourge y destransformarlo. Como especuló de Sonic, el Anarchy Beryl le escurre la energía que le quedaba dejándolo en su forma normal y vulnerable. Sonic posteriormente derrotó fácilmente a Scourge y lo capturaron

**Bloqueo de la Zone**

Mientras que Sonic hablaba sobre Scourge a los Zone cops de la Carretera Cosmica , Scourge se soltó y trató de escapar, pero él y Sonic fueron arrestados luego por los Zone Cops Zector y Zespio para pasar por zonas durante un bloqueo de la zona. Los policías entonces tomaron Sonic y Scourge para ver Zonic a través de un Warp ring. Llegan en una ruined No Zone y Scourge logra escapar por patear a los otros fuera del camino y los intentos de destruir totalmente la zona sin antes de pasar al mundo de Sonic. Sonic y los Zone cops se encuentran con Zonic y su lucha contra Scourge . Lo capturan rápidamente gracias a las habilidades de Sonic y el especial control collar de Zonic. A causa de la mutación de Scourge , que ahora se ha convertido en un comodín en el "esquema cósmico" Scourge dijo que él era "Sonic the Hedgehog en todo su potencial." antes de ser llevado a la cárcel.

**El reventar fuera de la prisión **

Gracias a su control collar (collar de control) y sus picos comenzaba a cortar, Scourge era ahora la parte inferior de la cadena alimentaria en la cárcel y fue intimidado constantemente. Fiona y los Destructix llegaron a liberarlo. Scourge estaba furioso, convencido de que iba a ser golpeado más por tratar de formar una banda, pero Fiona le convenció para ayudar a hacer un plan de volver a escuchar. Después de ganar a los Destructix de vuelta, los seis rompieron fuera de la cárcel. Fiona dice que tienen que trabajar para el Dr. Finitevus, pero Scourge arroja la idea de lado, diciendo que él es el líder ahora. Con eso, él y su nueva banda empezar a hacer planes sobre Moebius y Mobius.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonatika:Como ven , la razon de que le agradesco a mi amiga es que me ayudo a traducir esta informacion mas bien la tradujo completa ._.U estupido ingles. Hize esto por varias razones:<strong>_

_**1-) Se que la mayoria no lee esos comics por lo que esto es importante para la historia , despues ya comensare con mi imaginacion tomen este capitulo como un prologo :)**_

_**2-)Me gusta estar enterada de todo , y quiero hacer esto como si fuera un numero del comic pero a mi manera ;3**_

_**3-) Por ultimo esto sera un ScourgeXRosy porque recientemente comense a amar la pareja y fue la primera razon que quise subir la historia ,ya que en español hay poquitas y en inlges la traduccion del google traductor es demasiado PESIMA!**_

_**En fin espero que les haya gustado el prologo ,me dejan Review porfa *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :3**_

** Sayonara :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scourge y los demas personajes de Moebius o Anti-Mobius pertenecen a Archie Comics SEGA USA ©**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2: Esta soy yo Rosy The Rascal<span>**

**Historia**

**Aumento de la edad.**

Rosy y Amy comparten escenarios históricos similares. Al igual que Amy, Anti-Amy utilizó un timbre especial (no se sabe si fue la versión de Anti-Mobius del Anillo de bellotas o no) para hacerse más vieja, así que Scourge no pasaría por alto sus ataques. Sin embargo, la sacudida de la energía del anillo mágico hizo que Rosy se volviera loca.

**Buscada por Sonic y Amy**

Rosy acechaba alrededor de Castle Mobius 'Acorn, esperando que Scourge volviera a ella. Sonic the Hedgehog y Amy, con la ayuda de Buns Rabbot, intentó reclutarla para ayudar a la derrota de Scourge y su Squad, que había invadido recientemente Freedom HQ en el primer Mobius. Cuando se le preguntó por su ayuda, Anti-Amy explica que Scourge ignora a menudo sus ataques, razón por la que utiliza el "anillo especial" para hacerse mayor. Sin embargo, Sonic observó que hubo efectos secundarios a esto, ya que Rosy no se ve o actúa más. Ella reveló que la transformación ha ido mal, lo que la hizo volverse psicológicamente inestable, por lo que comenzaron a atacar el trío.

Durante la batalla, después de Sonic intentó razonar con ella que él es un buen tipo, Rosy respondió: "Eres un Sonic! Mi Scourge es un Sonic! Quiero romper Sonics!" Amy replicó, diciendo que eran como hermanas que son homólogos, pero Rosy quería matar a Sonic a pesar de todo. Cuando los cuatro participan en la batalla, buns utilizó su espuma revuelta en un intento por evitar que se mueva, aunque Rosy simplemente destruyó la espuma con su martillo. Después de esto, Amy llegó a mantener Rosy tan distraída que Buns y Sonic podían localizar los Mensajes Globe que habían sido robados de Lucha contra Robotnik antes. Buns estaba preocupa por dejar a Amy a luchar por ella misma, cuando Sonic le informó que podía cuidar de sí misma. Buns entonces protegido de Sonic mientras él iba a través de los Mensajes mundo para ver lo que estaba pasando en Mobius.

La batalla se perdió pronto sin embargo, como Rosy rompió martillo de Amy. Así como Rosy nota los Mensajes Globe y estaba a punto de romperlos, buns se puso en el camino para dar tiempo a Amy para volver con Sonic. Sin embargo, debido a la traición de la Suppression Squad , Scourge fue enviado de vuelta a su mundo junto con Sonic antes de apagar el Globe and Mensajes estrellas. Al igual que Scourge se enojó por la traición de su equipo, el grupo se dio cuenta que Rosy había derrotado a Buns ', destrozando la Unidad de Cuidados Omega, dejándola impotente.

Scourge miraba con temor como Rosy preparándose para ganar su venganza por haber sido ignorada durante tanto tiempo, pero se las arregló para defenderse de ella. La pelea fue interrumpida cuando llegó Shadow utilizando el control del Caos. A pesar de que en realidad estaba buscando la Zona Especial, Sonic se le preguntó si quería ayudar en la derrota de Scourge, a la que él está de acuerdo. Tras la llegada de Metal Sonic, Rob O' the Hedge, y Silver the Hedgehog, Rosy estaba convencida junto con el resto de ellos para trabajar juntos y derrotar a Scourge, llamando Sonic the "bestest". Scourge, negándose a rendirse, utiliza el Beryl anarquía en su trono de transformarse en Súper Scourge.

Fue derrotada temporalmente por Super Scourge, pero se recuperó rápidamente y trató de "aplastar" a él, pero invulnerabilidad de Scourge prevenía esto y él la arrojó contra una pared donde cayó en la inconsciencia. A raíz de esto, ella estaba atada por Rob O' the Hedge. En el blog del equipo de Archie cuando Rose se le preguntó sobre lo que pasó con Rosy, Froggy respondió y dijo: "Rosy escapó a la selva de Moebius para aterrorizar a la Suppression Squad otro día.

**Rosy Pov**

Después de mi patética huida porque fue realmente patética, caminé un largo tiempo por el bosque nublado más bien una extensa selva oscura y media tétrica, Scourgey realmente me las pagaría por no haberme dejado que lo matara con mi martillo y es más se atrevió a burlarse de mí, creí que haber crecido me ayudaría pero aun necesitaba ser mas adulta para poder acabar con él de una vez por todas.

—**Entonces ¿cómo puedo vengarme de mi Scourgey?**—Mencioné pensativa sin dejar de caminar, el terreno se volvía lodoso y algo incomodo, además que mi martillo estaba todo sucio.

No tenía un plan, ni siquiera sabía que iba hacer en estos momentos ya que no tenía un lugar al cual regresar ni mucho menos donde vivir, totalmente sola en esta selva o al menos eso pensaba porque si saliera algo para atacarme su vida estaría condenado con un solo golpe de mi martillo verde en forma de pico. Tenía que hablar soy demasiado estúpida solo segundos después de haber pensado eso, me emboscó una manada de lobos salvajes genéticamente alterados, suponiéndolo de seguro eran Zoomorfos pero tuvieron la desgracia de caer en manos de ese científico Robotnik que tanto mencionaba Scourgey.

Levanté mi enorme martillo preparada para lo que fuera , no era que tuviera miedo pero habían mas allá de lo que pudiera contar , estaba totalmente rodeada pero no indefensa ; El primer lobo me atacó pero yo con un fuerte martillazo lo golpee tan fuerte en el estomago que toda esa sangre me cubrió completamente , aparté el cuerpo sin vida del animal y sonreí divertida lamiendo ese liquido carmesí vital para cada ser vivo , al menos tendría un poco de diversión y practica para acabar con mi Scourgey.

Mas lobos me atacaban sin piedad, algunos lograron lastimarme pero yo en cambio terminaba con su patética existencia de un solo martillazo haciendo derramar sangre por doquier hasta esparcir varios de sus órganos, poco a poco la cantidad disminuía ya los únicos que quedaban terminaron de sucumbir por mí, lastima me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Me sentía algo cansada, respiraba entrecortadamente, sosteniendo temblorosa mi martillo; sucia, cansada, hambrienta ¿que mas me podía pasar a estas alturas? .Oigo un pequeño trueno sobre mí, dirigí mi vista hacia los cielos rodeado de nubes negras, una gota no tardo en caerme en la nariz para después ser cientos o quizás miles empapándome por completo.

— **¡GENIAL!** —Grité furiosa — **¿Es que todo piensa ser peor? **

Ahora si era oficial estaba cansada, hambrienta, empapada y con frio sola en la selva, mi día empeoraba a cada momento, decidí guardar mi martillo y seguir caminando no tenia de otra, mi mala suerte era indescriptible. Caminé demasiado, diría que un par de horas los párpados me comenzaban a pesar estaba a mi limite creía que iba a morir en estos momentos, y lo peor sin haberme vengado.

Mis ojos esmeraldas se iluminaron cuando encontré una casita de madera en el medio de la nada, no me importaba quien viviera ahí pero seria mía de todos modos, con mis últimas fuerzas saqué mi martillo dispuesta a adueñarme de esa casa, toqué la puerta esperando que alguien me contestara y nada, entonces puse mi mano en la perilla de la puerta y la gire lentamente hasta quedar totalmente abierta.

—**Hola…**—Murmuré esperando una respuesta, mi saludo resonó como un eco en todo el lugar , entré más adentro para comprobar, todo estaba algo desordenado, tampoco era la gran cosa pero por ahora me era suficiente—** ¿****Me pregunto quién habrá vivido aquí?**

En la cabaña había un sofá simple, había una sola habitación con una cama matrimonial y un espejo a los lados mas varias mesitas de noche, un closet con varias vestimentas que por alguna razón eran de mi agrado y por ultimo con un pequeño baño incluido, la cocina tenía un refrigerador no tan grande , una estufa , y para mi sorpresa todo funcionaba a la perfección ,mi suerte de alguna manera mejoraba a cada segundo .

Me despojé de todas mis prendas y fui directo al baño de mi ahora habitación, esperando que también tuviera agua caliente o tan siquiera agua para limpiarme de toda esta mugre de bosque. Qué suerte que había agua y lo mejor caliente se sentía realmente bien.

— **¿Quién sería tan tonto para abandonar todo esto?**

Salí de la ducha ,me cubrí con una toalla no me importaba de quien pudo haber sido ya todo me pertenecía , salí del baño y fui al closet a ponerme una piyama de color naranja de dos piezas ,luego fui a la cocina abrí el refrigerador lo cual tenía comida ,busque la fecha de vencimiento y aun faltaba algunos días por lo que aun era comestible , me prepare algunos Sándwiches con Jamón y aderezo acompañado de jugo de naranja , ya con el estomago lleno se me entraron unas tremendas ganas de Dormir , me dirigí a mi habitación y me tumbe a la cama ,me acobije con las sabanas y cerré los ojos totalmente atrapada en los brazos de Morfeo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-2 Semanas después.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sorprendentemente el tiempo en esa cabaña paso volando, y hasta ahora nadie había venido a reclamarme nada aun así no se las regresaría, en ese tiempo tuve que limpiar la casa con todo mi pesar la limpieza no es lo mio , además de eso encontré varios caminos para llegar al castillo de Scourgey y hasta la misma ciudad, no es que tenga dinero pero conseguí suficiente comida para un par de meses y si me preguntaran, solo un pequeño secreto de mi parte les respondería.

Recuerdo que una semana antes me había propuesto a volverme más fuerte, ya que la próxima vez que vería a mi Scourgey seria todo o nada mis habilidades aumentaron considerablemente, pero lo mejor de todo esto es que por fin soy más adulta.

** Flashback**

En una de mis caminadas de reconocimiento, encontré una extraña cueva, la curiosidad me mataba y decidí explorarla, era muy oscura, tétrica pero sobre todo su contenido me dejo sumamente impactada, era nada más y nada menos que Anillos especiales Acorn.

—**Espero que aun funcionen**—Dije tomándolos con cuidado, se veían muy viejos y todo indicaba que no servían.

O eso creía

De la nada una fuerte Luz dorada con tono verdoso me rodeo a su totalidad, mi cabeza me dolía a montones, pero después de unos segundos todo se detuvo, me puse de pie con dificultad y toque partes de mi cuerpo, principalmente mis púas rosadas que ahora estaban largas y peinadas, mis ropas se encogieron, mi cuerpo ya no era de una niña de 12 años, viendo mi reflejo en un charco de agua parecía de 15 años.

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día mi vida cambio radicalmente, con todo ello mi locura, estaba mas cuerda pero no del todo, yo diría que mas malvada, sádica, estratégica y manipuladora, creo que sin ese cambio tal vez no huviera tenido una oportunidad destruir a mi Scourgey y cumplir mi venganza, mi cuerpo mas adulto no es nada comparado con mi nueva fuerza, ya con todo esto estoy lista para comenzar con todos mis planes porque me vengare no solo de Scourgey sino también de todos los Sonics que encuentre, simplemente no quedara ninguno de ellos no les daré ese privilegio.

— **¿Que puedo decir? , ¡Me encanta romper Sonics!**

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonatika:Que tal lectores :3 , Les dije que pronto comensaria con mi imaginacion aunque tambien saber la historia de Rosy era importante ademas que tenia que subirle la edad , primero Rosy tenia 12 años y Scourge tiene 17 seria demasiada pedofilia de mi parte sino lo hacia XD! Pero bueno a partir de aqui es que la cosa se pone interesante :3 , pos espero que les haya gustado :D me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ;3<strong>_

**Sayonara :D**


End file.
